she's purrfect
by lulu1619
Summary: It's almost Christmas and Cat Noir (Chat in French) and Ladybug wants to get something for each other but dont know what to get. Adrien is stuck on trying to buy something while Marinette already got her gift for Adrien or Cat Noir/ I hope you enjoy my first Miraculous story and I'm not that good of a writter. The story will go over Christmas to another season
1. Chapter 1

Okay people this is my first miraculous story ever, I made another story but that's for like a winx fandom thing so I decided to make this story. My other story I didn't get to finish so yeah. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS STORY.

Cat Noir (Chat in French) wants to get something super specially for Ladybug but doesn't know what to get, it almost Christmas and he might not even be able to get her a present. Adrien thought she was purrrfect, get it purr fect like a cat because he's Cat Noir, he wanted to get something super special for her because she was his lady. Ladybug or Marinette also wanted to get something for him too. She couldn't help but to start pacing around her room thinking on what to get him, "How about make something custom made and give it to him as a charm?" the kwami Tikki asked. "I don't know maybe." Marinette started to think about that. Marinette took out her sketch book and started sketching out some designs that he would probably like. First, she thought about making a necklace with a cat's claw on it like the symbol he had on his ring, but it was to complicated to make the charm. Then she thought about making one with a charm of a cat's head, a silver cat shaped head with no eyes, mouth, nose or anything, just the shape of it. But she wanted to make something more special then just that. Finally, she thought of one that had a charm of a ladybug and cat. It is like a ying and yang ting but the tail would be wrapped around the whole circle protecting it because Cat like protects her and stuff.  
The next morning, Alya and Marinette walked to school together. They arrived and took their seats, then Nino and Adrien would walk in and Marinette would freak out. During history, Adrien could not focus at all he kept on wondering about what gift he should get Ladybug, "Are you ok bruh?" Nino asked, "Yeah, I'm just sorta tired." Adrien yawned. Adrien couldn't stop thinking about Ladybug and what he should get for her, he was like in day dream land thinking about how purrfect she was and what she would like most. After school, the four friends, Nino, Adrien, Alya, and Marinette went to the park and studied there. Marinette started going all shaking and nervous around Adrien, she was also scared to, so she was practically snervous, snervous is a movie about Tyler Oakly and I do not own that word. Every time he asked her a question problem for math or stuff she'd be like, " The answer is, I love you!" and Adrien's face would be like huh? Then Marinette would say, " Uh I mean two-twenty, oops I mean twenty-two." and then be all embarrassed. After all of that, Cat Noir and Ladybug met up at their usually meeting place and was ready for patrol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok second chapter, did you guys enjoy the first one? Im sorta still new at this so I really don't know what to do. Anyways enjoy!**  
-

Adrien is still worried well because its only a few days before Christmas. He didn't want to go on patrol even though he can see his lady,

so with his spare time he decided to go out and check out store before he had to go on patrol. He went into a jewelry store and saw

Marinette there. Marinette was there to pick up her charm because it was custom made. He walk by her and said hi and she totally freaked

out and was about to faint and Adrien saw her expression and just smiled, she couldn't help but smile back and blush at the same time.

Marinette then walked out happily and called Alya right away, " Okay so I was in a jewelry shop to pick up something I made, and I saw Adrien

and he waved and said hi at me!"" Ok girl get a hold of yourself act cool and try to not embarrass yourself" Alya could already tell she

probably did anyways then she hung up. Adrien started to look around and found some stuff but it doesn't really suit Ladybug, " I need

something purrrfect for my lady" he thought. There was still one hour until his patrol with Ladybug so he just went home and started to think.

Marinette was excited to give Cat Noir her gift, she can see her silly kitty face once he see's it, in the mean time, she wrapped up the gift in a

pretty wrapping paper that was red and had little cat head outlines on it, they were popular in Paris so there would be a lot of Ladybug and

Cat Noir products.

xxxxxxxxx

Finally, Adrien thought of what he should get for Ladybug, but he needed Natalie to help him with it. He asked her to go get him a cupcake

that relates to Ladybug and Cat Noir, and to get him a charm bracelet that he designed himself, he of course had to show her the picture

so it could be made. There were three parts of his gift, first the cupcake, second the bracelet , and third, he hadn't thought about that yet.

It was time for patrol and the two superheroes couldn't wait to give each other's presents even thought it wasn't Christmas yet. Marinette

transformed and was ready to go, " Spots On!" she yelled and jump out the window to their meeting place. Adrien was also ready, " Claws

Out!" he yelled and then the little kwami Plagg started to complain because he was to busy eating cheese. Once they were both there, they

gave their gifts to each other, "My Lady, this is only part one of my gift, I have two more coming," he said and then she gave hers, Cat Noir

did the expression or face that Ladybug was thinking about once he got it. The two shared the cupcakes, Adrien made Natalie get at least

three, he got one and the other two were hers. After patrol, before Cat Noir and Ladybug went home, Cat Noir was like trying to kiss her

secretly then she was like," No way silly kitty, not a chance I can feel whatever you're doing so don't even try!" " Maybe one day My Lady, one

day I will get to." Cat said. They both went there separate ways to go home and Adrien was very happy on what Ladybug got him and fell

asleep happily. He started to daydream about Ladybug and wanted to know who she was really bad because she definitely stole his heart.

Marinette was very glad and happy about her gift too, and she remember that he said that was only part one of her gift, and then wondered

what else he got her. 


End file.
